geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziroikabi
"Kapinapi killed VerifyZiroikabi" - RoiMousti Not to be confused with Zirokabi, the level that Ziroikabi is a remake of, and Ziroikapi, the sequel to Ziroikabi by Kapinapi, RoiMousti, and more. Ziroikabi 'is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by RoiMousti. It was hack-verified by EndLevel at first, but the verification was later passed on to the Polish player Kapinapi, who also verified BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB and Polish Alphabet. It is currently #55 on the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Quantum Processing (#56) and below BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB (#54). Gameplay * '''0-7%: The level begins with a normal-speed dual cube section that is fairly easy to learn. It contains two cubes that use gravity orbs to get the other side of the screen to survive. * 8-14%: After a quick change to double speed, the player becomes a spider, where there are a few timings here and there, but there are also a fair amount of orbs as in the previous part. The speed bumps up to triple speed halfway through the part. * 16-34%: '''After a quick auto normal-speed cube transition is a memory wave with many teleportation portals, gravity switches, and fake paths. The wave constantly switches between triple and double-speed and mini and normal-size. * '''35-52%: '''Next is a triple-speed memory ship with a lot of teleportation portals and straight fly, similar to Zirokabi's ship section. * '''52-59%: '''After a brief half-speed auto cube comes a normal-speed memory UFO section with numerous moving gears and tight spaces. * '''60-66%: The next part of the level is a normal-speed memory cube section. This part contains a maze of moving orbs that the player must hit in a specific manner in order not to die to the ceiling, ground, or gears. * 67-85%: After that follows another triple-speed memory cube section. However, this cube is memory-based in the sense that the player has limited vision and must remember where to jump and what orbs to hit and which to skip. * 86-100%: A triple spike leads to a normal-speed ship section similar to the UFO, with plenty of stagnant and moving saw blades. The end logo says "#1 Victory Royale," which is a reference to the win screen of the game Fortnite. It also says the creator's name, RoiMousti, the former verifier, EndLevel, and the and the person that the level is dedicated to, ZaRIKU, the creator of Zirokabi. Trivia * The password for the level is 150418. * The level contains 52,887 objects. * This level was initially verified by EndLevel, but after it was revealed that EndLevel hacked the level along with most of his achievements, so RoiMousti decided to give it to Kapinapi instead. * Some say that the wave in Ziroikabi is comparable in difficulty to the waves in Sonic Wave. * There is a sequel named Ziroikapi, which obviously plays with the name because Kapinapi, who verified it and came up with the idea for the level, has "Kapi" in his name. It can be found on his account. * This is considered as RoiMousti's best level by design and gameplay by a lot of people. * RoiMousti told everyone to dislike Ziroikabi in honor of Zirokabi. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Top 150